


Destinated

by Lpa17



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpa17/pseuds/Lpa17
Summary: "Castiel felt a strong bump in his chest, and he didn’t even have a real heart.He could not… He could not let the boy die. So, exactly as he was told not to do, Castiel interfered."God created special souls that are destinated to find certain angels, and when together they are stronger than everything. After a tragedy, all these souls and angels were extinct, until a troubled night, a happening that proves that maybe there is still such special relationship between angels and humans.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/ Castiel, Destiel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Destinated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Please I hope you read it and love it, cause Im loving writing it ;)  
> Oh don't forget to "like" it and share it ;)

Castiel knew what was right. Follow the orders of Heaven, do what he was told to, that was right, that would keep him close to his brothers.

He knew what was right, until he didn't anymore.

It was an ordinary day at Heaven. Everything was going on at the most peaceful way as possible. Then an alarm was triggered. Azazel had infected another child with his blood, and as usual the procedure was to send an angel to the place to mark the baby, so they could have a control until they discover Azazel's plan. 

Such attitude can be seen as a coward and cold thing. How could angels, beings created to care and protect, would just take NOTES, instead of cure or even avoid the demon to get to the child.

The thing is, angels cannot cure that type od "disease", Azazel is a Prince of Hell, his blood is too powerful, just and archangel could maybe do something about it. However, it has been decided that it would be wiser to just wait to understand or discover Azazel's plan then to unsurely attack him without any certainty.

The angels that were in Heaven at that moment presented themselves in the control room. The commander would choose an angel to mark the child chosen by Azazel.

\- Brothers, this procedure has already happened hundreds of times in the last years. Therefore, almost all of you know how to behave. Today, I will give the opportunity to our brother Castiel, to have the experience so he can be prepared for the next time.

\- Castiel, it is very important that you do not interfere in anything! Just touch the child so we can mark its soul, and do not interfere, even if the famous "fire" comes to happen. Everything is already planned by God, who has to die in this moment, you let them die, that's the right thing to do. 

\- Yes Sir. When shall I go?

\- Right now. Access any vessel willing to give their body. 

After being invited to posses the body of a young priest, Castiel materialized himself in the room in the exact moment that a male human, probably the genitor of the chosen child, was entering in the room and coming across his wife, being burned in the ceiling. He got the baby and put it on the floor. He said something while staring the floor and desperately got his attention back to the woman in fire. 

Castiel went toward the baby, but only then he noticed that the man hadn't put the baby on the floor, he had given it to a small human being, a child, a boy.

Castiel didn't know how to explain, but he could not take his sight away from the green eyes of the boy, and for one moment it seemed as the boy was staring at his eyes too. That child... it was like something inside him wanted and impelled him to stay close to that boy.

He touched the baby... Now he should leave, he had marked him. However, for the first time, Castiel felt. He felt a strong wish to do something different... He felt his own will to do something.... He followed the boy.

The little boy was very brave, even mature for his age, that was only 4 ... He ran through the house, full of smoke, with a impressible agility and during the way he was saying calm and comforting words to his little brother. 

When they got to the front door the boy wasn't able to open it, because it was locked. In that moment three wooden planks from upstairs got broken in half, and in a matter of minutes they would fell on the head of the two boys.

As incredible it can be, the little boy thought and acted faster than the angel. He deducted that there wasn't able time to get a chair to reach the keys that were on the door jamb. He sent his brother out by the dog's door and closed his eyes, waiting to be smashed by the planks. After all, the time was short, and it was getting out of the place and lose the chance to take his brother from the house or take his brother to a safer place. In that moment the angel realized that there was no choice at all and for the boy, die was not even a consequence, he would do anything for his little brother.

Castiel felt a strong bump in his chest, and he didn't even have a real heart.

He could not... He could not let the boy die. So, exactly as he was told not to do, Castiel interfered.

He paused the moment, touched the shoulder of the boy and both of them materialized outside, in front of the door. In that same moment, three wooden planks fell on the floor, in front of the door, inside the house, where the boy was one second ago, they made a huge whole on the floor and it became impossible to come in or out from that place. 

The angel watched the confused boy, that quickly reset himself and decided to don't understand that... He got the baby in his arms, went to the lawn and waited for their father, that some minutes later come out by the roof, completely breathless and lost. 

Castiel didn't want to come back to Heaven, he wanted to watch that little human being, and understand why he decided to break such direct and important rule for him.

After the firemen and the officers arrived and helped the family, after the boy seemed to be safe, Castiel went back to Heaven.

The angel was thoughtful and taciturn...Each time he remembered the boy staring at him, he felt as he was back there again. Look at that green eyes was like see his own soul. Angels can see the soul of humans, but they never saw their own, because they don't have one. But when he dove in those green eyes, Castiel felt... He had never felt before... He felt a soul. 

-~~-

\- Commander, I have bad news.

\- What happened?

\- You know the angel you have sent to mark Azazel's child?

\- Yes. What did Castiel do?

\- Well, he fulfilled his mission, but he disobeyed the rule of not interfere... He saved a human.

\- I will have to talk to him about that indiscipline, but such interference is not so uncommon... You would be surprised about how many angels simply can not let those little creatures die... Just because Father has a special feeling for them.

\- Zacharia... The boy...The boy he saved...

\- What about the boy?

\- He is... They are... Well, he is a Protected... He is Castiel's Protected...

\- WHAT?!

\- He is Castiel's Protected.

\- I heard that, but that cannot be true. A Protected?! They are legends! I have never seen even one in all my existence! They are just legends. LEGENDS!

\- But he is... When Castiel came back, I noticed a certain light... well, a different light, not his Halo... So, I searched on the Metatron' s library... That was he only explanation... It was on the Protected tablet.

\- So, you THINK Castiel is a Protector just because you have seen a "certain light"?

\- When you see it, you will understand it...

Zacharia went to the Heaven that Castiel liked to visit, from faraway he could see the light... It was like his halo was shining five times stronger... It was intense... As intense as a soul...

\- That's impossible! He really is a Protector!

\- I told you so...

\- We can tell anyone! Hide that tablet! That's too dangerous!

\- - Okay... And what about the boy? Should we finish him?

\- Are you out of your mind? He is a Protector! First, he can be very powerful now that he has met his angel, and most importantly, God made him with his own hands! He thought the Protecteds were extinct, if an angel kills this one, Father will be back, and it will not be a good return...

\- - So, what will we do then?

\- Keep him under watch... Dean Winchester, never take your eyes out of him!

-~~-

And from that day on, Castiel also never took his eyes from Dean. 

-~~-

Tablet of Protectors:

While sculpting a soul, God felt that it would not be fulfilled easily... Such soul would not find a mate on Earth, and would be doomed to never be completed, because it was missing a light... Light that human souls could not give.

So, He understood what that souls were seeking for. It was begging for a specific angelical light. He let the soul roam through Heaven until it finds the chosen light and therefore its angel. 

God joined the soul and the light in such a way that the human would be lightened by the angelical light, and the angel would share the soul with the human, being able to feel, for the first time.

Very few souls were so exceptional, it was not even five, and they were God's favorite. He found it so beautiful how the soul and the light completed each other and made them stronger when together, in a way He never thought angels and humans could relate. It was Love! The complete Love, the one that gives complicity, care, wish, desire and passion. 

The chosen angels did not know their position until they find their humans already born in Earth, the humans also did not remember what had happened in Heaven when they were souls. But when they find each other... it was beautiful. God loved to see it.

The angel could see its own soul inside the eyes of the human and the human could feel all his self, brightened and fulfilled. It was outstanding.  
As it was expected, many angels felt envy and jealously. There was a war. God was very upset, although he explained that the souls were the ones who choose the angels and not Him, the rebels did not want to understand. They wanted the power of sharing a soul with a human.  
As they couldn’t have what they wanted, they murdered all the angels called Protectors, and their Protecteds died without their lights, their halves, their lives.  
God was furious and devasted. He casted out the rebels, and with a broken heart he also expelled his oldest son, Lucifer, the commander of the rebellion, that was so blind by the jealously that did not want to hear his Father.  
Then God withdrew Himself from Heaven, He could not live where He saw so much suffering and pain, His favorites were dead… No other soul, after the tragedy, was so special as that ones, no other soul craved for an angel.  
However, God did not give up. Each time He creates a soul, He waits patiently to feel if this one is craving for a light.  
The Protectors and their Protecteds are stronger when together, the bond they share allow them a bigger power, stronger than archangels have, but only when together. After the bond is reborn, it means when they meet for the first time after the soul was born on Earth, they are inseparable, one can not live without the other. The human loses his strength and the willing to keep alive, the human became depressed and dies within some years without the angel. The angel bare a pure existence of agony when the human is dead, being able to even die, but not as fast as the human.  
The Protectors and their Protecteds are called the pure essence of Love. They are soulmates, lovers, partners, friends. Their Love is the most pure and beautiful that God has ever seen.  
Thus, the Protector and the Protected are only fully and really happy when together.  
That was said by God, that is the pure truth.


End file.
